Plaisir Exotique
by JackB
Summary: Cela fait longtemps que le Bateau des mugiwara n'a pas accoster, et deux des garçons, on bien besoin de se soulager. Slash Sanji/Zoro PWP


Salut à tous, voilà un petit OS de mon cru, les personnages appartienne à Oda.

Le couple c'est du Sanji/Zoro (parce que j'adore voir Zoro soumit) Il y aura peut être un autre OS qui suit celui-ci (mais pas sur ^^)

Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture ;)

Je tient à préciser que j'ai reprit l'histoire pour corriger plusieurs problème ^^ et il est probable que je fasse d'autre modification.

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny avançait sur les flots de Grand Line, fier comme un lion, sortant tout droit de Thriller Bark. L'équipage qu'il portait, se reposait des dernières aventures et accueillaient avec joie le nouvel arrivant, Brook, qui s'acharnait à ravirent les oreilles de tous les autres membres de ses délicieuse mélodies. Le quatuor que composaient Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Franky, débattaient avec ferveur sur les techniques pour pécher du poisson. Le vacarme qu'ils faisaient avait sûrement fait déjà fuir les proies potentiels du fond de la mer. Il ne dérangea pourtant pas Robin, qui lisait un livre, ayant pour seule attention que de remercier Sanji qui lui apportait un cocktail de fruit, les yeux en cœurs. Nami quand à elle s'était isolé pour dessiner ses cartes et noter de nouvelles données météorologiques. Zoro quand à lui, s'était réfugier dans la vigie pour soulever quelques haltères, malgré les réprimandes du docteur. Voyant cela Sanji s'approchât de Zoro d'un air détendu, la clope au bec comme à son habitude.

" Oi, Marimo tu devrait te reposer. Viens donc boire un coup. Lança Sanji du haut des escaliers menant à la poupe.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupé abrutie. Répondit le bretteur essoufflé.

- Chopper veut que tu arrête de t'entraîner comme un fou. Dit Sanji tout en avançant vers Zoro.

- Je fait ce que je veux, t'occupe. Commença à grogner Zoro que Sanji déconcentrait.

- Tu est sortie plus blessé que n'importe qui de Thriller Bark, ne fait pas le malin tête d'algue. Il avait attraper son bras pour lui faire stopper son entraînement. Si tu t'entraîne fait le avec quelque chose de moins lourd, Chopper n'arrête pas de soigner tes plaies qui se rouvre."

Zoro déposa ses haltères.

" De quoi je me mêle ? Grogna Zoro en se tournant vers Sanji. Retourne à tes fourneaux sale cuistot.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? C'est pas moi qui est des algues pour cheveux. Se défendit Sanji avant de descendre."

Malgré tout Zoro savait que Sanji avait raison, il s'entraînait comme si il était en forme alors que ce n'était pas le cas, il consentie donc à diminuer le poids de ses haltères. Il observa ses camarades tous en train de s'amuser. « Je dois devenir plus fort » ce dit-il « pour eux, pour Luffy ». Son regard se posa d'avantage sur Sanji, il l'observait avec attention. l'épié tourna du regard se sentant observé, et Zoro surpris baissa la tête et repris son entraînement, la journée passa sous un dur soleil. Tout le monde fut appeler pour le repas du soir. Il fut animé comme à son habitude, l'équipage le termina avec quelques chansons et de la bière à flot, puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Tous étaient fatigué sauf Sanji qui terminait de faire la vaisselle et Zoro qui continua à faire des exercices sur la proue cette fois.

Quand Sanji eut terminer il sortie enfin de la cuisine et alors qu'il allait se coucher il vit Zoro, et se dirigeât vers lui.

" Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Demanda Sanji.

- Non, et puis il faut que je devienne plus fort, pas le temps de dormir. Répondit le bretteur.

- Tu crois pas que toute la journée c'était suffisant ? C'est fou que tu ne soit pas épuisé.

- Hé hé, tu me prend pour qui ?

- Mais si tu veux je peut te fatiguer moi. Fit Sanji tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Hein quoi ? Demanda Zoro qui s'était retourner d'un air étonner.

- Oh rien rien, n'en fait pas trop marimo."

Sanji croisa Chopper en allant dans le dortoir des garçons et lui indiqua que Zoro s'entraînait toujours et que s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait aller lui mettre une rouste pour qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Chopper partie alors énervé vers le bretteur. Sanji s'en amusa un sourire en coin.

Le lendemain la journée s'avéra tout aussi ensoleiller que la veille. L'équipage en profita donc pour pêcher. Nami s'occupait des orangers, pendant que Robin s'amusait de voir les sept garçons s'engueuler sur la manière d'attraper un ban de sardines qui filaient vers le Nord. La brune repêcha Luffy qui venait de glisser par-dessus bord à cause d'une trop grosse prise. Ussop aidé de Franky glissèrent les nouvelles réserves de nourritures dans l'aquarium et Sanji empêcha Luffy de manger un poisson cru en protestant qu'il devait d'abord le cuisiner.

L'équipage ne tarda pas à se faire servir le repas à l'extérieur sur la pelouse où ils avaient installé quelques tables. Ils se servaient principalement de caisses ou de tonneaux de rhum pour s'asseoir, les chaises était exclusivement réserver aux deux filles, avait ordonné le coq. Zoro s'était un peu isolé, ses blessures lui faisait toujours mal et elles lui donnaient du fils à retordre pour camouflé ses expressions de douleurs au reste de l'équipage, qui se serait sûrement inquiété davantage. C'était lui le soldat de l'équipage, chacun avait une fonction bien précise, navigateur, cuisinier, musicien, docteur, charpentier, canonnier, archéologue et sans oublier le capitaine, mais lui en tant que bras droit il se devait d'être fort pour protéger le reste de l'équipage. Sanji s'approcha de lui avec une assiette.

" Viens manger Baka. Balança Sanji avec sa clope dans la bouche.

- Oué j'arrive. Zoro baissa la tête un moment. Ça voulait dire quoi ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

- Hin hin. Ricana Sanji."

Nami surgit.

"Les gars, une tempête arrive, repliez les voiles immédiatement. En ce retournant elle cria. Franky vire à bâbord.

- SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER. Je m'en occupe Nami. Cria Franky.

- Allez Marimo bouge toi. Fit Sanji en se précipitant.

- Avance monsieur escargot."

La tempête faisait rage, Nami n'arrêtait pas de donner ses ordres à tout le monde, dans ses moment-là c'était elle le capitaine, du moins tout le monde lui obéissait comme tel, Luffy n'avait alors que son mot à dire sur la direction à prendre, s'il y avait le choix. Chacun courait dans tous les sens. Sanji Zoro et Ussop avait réussi à plier les voiles. Ils étaient de nouveau sur le pont pour la suite des hostilités quand un tonneau mal attacher tomba vers Zoro qui ne put l'éviter. Le choc, même si peu important lui fit poser le genou à terre. Il grimaça, avant de se relever. Il tourna la tête vers Sanji qui l'observait surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas évité, lui qui d'habitude était si vif et rapide, s'était fait avoir par un ridicule tonneau.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard un ciel grisâtre mais beaucoup plus calme fit son apparition, au loin ils pouvaient admirer les énormes nuage noir gronder en agitant les flots qui leur rendaient leur agressivité. C'était là les affres d'une mer inconstante. Chacun repris alors ses occupations après avoir rangé les débris qui avaient voltigé sur tout le bateau.

Sanji se trouvait dans la cuisine, Luffy lui avait réclamé un nouveau repas, car la moitié du précédant avait finit dans la mer pendant la tempête. Zoro y entra aussi et s'assit autour de la table.

"Sanji, fait moi à manger j'ai faim.

- M-A-R-I-M-O. Cria-t-il. Il n'y a que Nami-chérie et Robin-chérie qui peuvent me donner des ordres. Tiens voilà du fromage, ça devrait te suffire.

- QUOI ! C'est ton boulot de nourrir l'équipage baka-cuistot. S'énerva Zoro. Je veux un vrai repas.

- Je fais ce que je veux tête d'algue.

- C'est bon je me casse. Zoro saisit le fromage et se dirigeât vers la porte.

- Reste ici Marimo. Attend un peu, je suis déjà en train de préparer à manger, Luffy n'as pas ça dose mais rassure toi, pour un chien comme toi tu n'auras bien sûr que les restes.

- C'est qui le chien ? Gronda Zoro."

Le vert se rassit et les deux hommes se turent. Sanji avait le dos tourner, face aux plaques de cuissons et aux fours. Zoro le regardait, la tête posée dans une main. Il observait les mouvements experts du cuistot et sans qu'il ne le sache Sanji se savait observer. « Pas discret cet abrutie » pensa t-il « il arrête pas de me regarder, à croire que je lui plaîs ». Un peu plus tard il lui tendit une assiette que Zoro s'empressa de manger, une fois finit Sanji la récupéra.

" Love-cook ça voulait dire quoi … ?

- Si tu veux savoir rejoins moi cette nuit sur la proue. Le coupa le cuistot avant de sortir apporter le reste de la portion préparer à leur capitaine."

Zoro ne se gêna pas pour mater la sortie de Sanji. Puis il entreprit d'aller s'entraîner.

Le soir venu tout le monde alla se coucher, ils tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Zoro quant à lui, resta éveillé sur son lit. Le moment venu il se leva, puis alla sur la proue. Il n'y avait personne, pourtant il avait vérifié le lit de Sanji, qui c'était avéré vide. Il s'énerva mais décida d'attendre un peu en profitant de la vue de la mer en pleine nuit, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles semblaient à la fois danser et rester cruellement immobile.

Sanji arriva un peu plus tard et l'appela. Le bretteur se retourna.

" Il fait bon ce soir n'est-ce pas Marimo.

- Ah eu oui en effet. Sanji ne lui répondit pas alors il enchaîna. Ça voulait dire quoi ta phrase hier. Fit Zoro sur un ton calme.

- Hin hin, je sais que ça fait longtemps que l'on est pas allez dans une ville, mais tu est en manque à ce point ? Lançât Sanji.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais. C'est pas la première fois que tu le fais et je n'y est jamais prêté attention, mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu en manque aussi.

- Que comment tu ... ? Zoro rougit, il ne pensait pas avoir été repéré.

- On pourrait coucher ensemble. Demanda Sanji en lançant un regard en coin à Zoro totalement interloquer.

- Nan mais ça va pas, tes con ou quoi ? Grogna Zoro en faisant demi-tours."

Sanji le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol. Il savait que Zoro était plus fort que lui mais avec ses blessures il était bien vulnérable, suffisamment pour qu'il n'oppose pas de réel menace. Le cuistot posa sa main sur le torse du bretteur et appuya un peu. Zoro grimaça et essaya de se débattre.

" Lâche moi. Fit Zoro.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Sanji le fixa dans les yeux.

- Pas du tout. Répliqua Zoro en détournant le regard. Il n'était pas du genre à être habitué à ce genre de discutions contrairement à Sanji.

- Sanji glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de Zoro qui sursauta.

- Avoir seulement parler de coucher ensemble te met dans cet état Zoro ?

- Pa.. pas du tout.

- Laisse-moi faire."

Le cuistot immobilisa les deux mains du bretteur, il passa sa main sous ses vêtements et saisit son sexe, puis il entreprit des vas et viens. Zoro tressaillit, il sera les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement.

" Je croyais que tu était hétéro Sanji.

- Me faire un homme fait partie de mes loisirs exotiques. Ça ne me déplaît pas."

Zoro retint encore un gémissement. Sanji le sentie assez dominer pour le moment et relâcha son emprise au niveau des mains. Le tee-shirt de Zoro était déjà relevé, Sanji défit un peu les bandages pour sucer les tétons de son amant. Zoro tressauta, il se mordit un peu la main tout en étouffant un nouveau gémissement, il avait les yeux fermer.

" Tu es très sensible dit-moi. Ils pointent déjà. Tu vois que tu es excité.

- Arrête Sanji. Et si quelqu'un arrivait ?

- T'inquiète pas, ils dorment."

Sanji descendit plus bas, vers l'entrejambe brûlante de Zoro. Il lui demanda d'écarter un peu les jambes et se mit à le sucer, cette fois si l'épéiste ne put contenir un cri. Cela réjouit Sanji qui s'appliquait autour du gland de sa proie, il l'aspirait tout en jouant avec sa langue, puis il entreprit des vas et viens de plus en plus profond. Les muscles des jambes de Zoro se contractèrent. Les mains du bretteur avait attrapé les cheveux de Sanji. Son souffle s'était accéléré.

- Arrête Sanji, ça suffit.

Sanji s'arrêta, il descendit les vêtements de Zoro jusqu'aux chevilles et le fit se retourner. Il caressa le bas des hanches du bretteur puis il passa un doigt entre les deux fesses en appuyant sur la partie érogène. Zoro serait les dents tout en fermant les yeux, il avait honte mais malgré tout il y prenait du plaisir. Sanji entreprit alors d'enfoncer un doigt en Zoro. Ce dernier se cabra en se relevant légèrement.

" Détend toi Zoro. Respire doucement.

- Facile a dire.

- Voila continue comme ça. Ne te retient pas."

Le blond fit quelque vas et viens avec un seul doigt puis il en enfonça un second dans la chair brûlante du bretteur. Il allait de plus en plus profond, tandis que Zoro soufflait plus fort. Sa chair commençait à se détendre.

" San.. Sanji, s'il te plaît. Réussit à dire Zoro entre deux gémissements étouffés.

- Hum quoi ? Fit Sanji sur un ton languissant.

- Pr.. Prend moi !

- Avant ça viens donc t'occuper un peu de moi."

Zoro tourna la tête, il avait les yeux à demi clos, la bouche entrouverte et il rougissait. Il se releva un peu et marcha à quatre pattes vers Sanji qui lui présentait ses jambes écarté. Zoro défit d'une main tremblante le pantalon de Sanji et saisit son sexe pour le prendre directement en bouche, il le lécha et le suça. Sanji prenait plaisir, mais il fut surpris quand il vit Zoro le regarder, son expression était si érotique.

- Zoro, arrête toi.

Sanji le fit basculer en arrière et le retourna. Zoro était donc sur le ventre et ses fesses vers le cuistot. Ce dernier ce coucha sur lui et commença à le pénétrer assez rapidement. Zoro cria, mais Sanji mit une main devant ça douche.

- Ne fais pas trop de bruit.

- Tu me fais mal.

Sanji ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça dans la chair brûlante de son amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sera les dents pour contenir la douleur. Il n'était plus aussi doux qu'avant avec lui, mais une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, Sanji s'arrêta. Zoro souffla et respira fortement, il était en position de total soumission face au blond. Il commençait à regretter un peu de s'être laisser faire.

- Relève un peu ton bassin Zoro.

Il s'exécuta et Sanji saisit le sexe bandant de sa proie et entreprit de le caresser. Zoro fut surpris mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, la douleur fut un peu oublié. Puis Sanji commença de lent mouvements de bassin au même rythme que ses caresses. Zoro commençait à prendre sérieusement du plaisir et ses gémissements se firent plus rapide et plus fort, sa main se crispa sur le bois du bateau. Sanji aussi commençait à respirer fort, il accéléra les mouvements de vas et viens. Zoro gémissait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à un ultime râle de plaisir, il éjacula sur le bateau.

" Oi attend moi abrutie, ne jouit pas tout seul.

- Sanji se retira. Zoro tourna la tête.

- Désolé c'était trop bon.

- Relève toi.

- Que ?

- Relève toi et met tes mains sur la barrière là."

Zoro l'exécuta encore une fois. Sanji arriva derrière lui et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, toujours rapidement ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher un cri à Zoro. Ses jambes chancelaient à la fois à cause de la douleur mais aussi du plaisir. Heureusement il se tenait au bateau. Sanji continuait les vas et viens, de plus en plus rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il attrapa Zoro par ses bras pour lui faire détacher le bateau et le maintenir plus droit. Il bloqua un des bras de Zoro sur son torse et saisit son front pour faire basculer la tête du bretteur sur son épaule. La main libre de Zoro s'agrippa à Sanji. Tous les deux respirait fort, les mouvements de Sanji devinrent encore plus violent, il finit par jouir dans Zoro dans un petit gémissement. Il relâcha alors son étreinte, et se retira. Zoro tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Sanji fit alors demi-tours en se rhabillant.

"Bonne nuit tête d'algue.

- A.. Attend.

Zoro se précipita vers Sanji et le fit tomber au sol et vint au-dessus de lui. Il était toujours presque nu. Sanji fut surprit.

- Bonne nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu crois que je suis satisfait moi ? Fallait pas commencer ou maintenant il faut finir.

- Tu en veux encore ?

- Pas toi ? Répondit Zoro au tac au tac.

Il soufflait toujours bruyamment et il arborait une expression très érotique. Il glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de Sanji et le caressa par dessus son pantalon.

- Tu vois tu es encore excité toi aussi.

Il défit les boutons du pantalon de Sanji et le glissa pour en dégager le sexe encore chaud et humide. Sanji par ce revirement inattendue fut excité davantage.

- Tu es encore plus dur qu'avant. Murmura Zoro tout en caressant la virilité de son amant.

- En effet. Constata Sanji.

Zoro se plaça au-dessus du cuistot, il avait les jambes pliez et il était prêt à se faire empaler une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond.

- Laisse-moi faire cette fois-ci.

Zoro s'enfonça très doucement sur le sexe de Sanji, sa tête était relevé et ses yeux fermer, il se concentrait. Sanji pouvait alors admirer le corps musclé de son amant, dont le sexe bandait toujours. Il le saisit et entreprit de le caresser.

Zoro venait d'accepter tout le sexe de Sanji il entreprit alors de bouger son bassin. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son amant, il avait les yeux à demi clôt encore une fois et il soufflait fort. Puis il bascula un peu vers l'avant et embrassa Sanji tout en continuant les mouvements de ses hanches. Sanji accepta le baisé et accompagna Zoro dans son rythme avec une main sur ses fesses pendant que l'autre s'affairait toujours sur la virilité humide de Zoro. Ce dernier posa ensuite le front sur le sol à coté de celle de Sanji il glissa une de ses mains sous la chemise que Sanji portait toujours et vint jouer avec un téton, qu'il fit pointer. La respiration des deux hommes s'accéléraient de plus en plus, ainsi que les mouvements de bassin. Zoro se redressa d'un coup, ses mouvements se firent plus violent, il serait le tee-shirt de Sanji d'une main et gémissait de plus en plus fort, Sanji l'accompagnait. Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, tout deux jouirent. Zoro éjacula sur le torse de Sanji. Puis il retomba essoufflé et s'affala un peu sur le corps de son amant. Sanji le fit basculer sur le coté et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Tout deux se rhabillèrent.

- Tu es brûlant à l'intérieur Zoro.

Zoro ce tourna sur le coté.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est assez agréable.

- Allons nous coucher avant que quelqu'un arrive.

Zoro se releva mais retombât tout de suite à genoux en se tenant la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Sanji en se redressant.

- Ah ton avis ! Grogna le bretteur

- Alalalala.

Sanji se releva puis attrapa Zoro mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Ok Ok calmos. Rigola Sanji. Tu sais quand tu auras envie tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, Zoro, je m'occuperais de toi. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui viendrais.

- Nan et puis quoi encore ?"

Sanji regagna en premier les dortoirs et s'affala sur son matelas, de peu l'épéiste le suivis, il marchait d'un pas lourd.

Le lendemain bizarrement Zoro ne s'entraida presque pas, mais seul Sanji savait pourquoi.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


End file.
